


Mutterliebe

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Elrond in Aman [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Fourth Age, Friendship, One Shot, Romance, Valinor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So ganz kann Elrond gerade in Aman seine Vergangenheit nicht hinter sich lassen. Er hat versucht, sie zu ignorieren und ihr keinen Platz im beschaulichen Leben seiner Familie einzuräumen. Doch er hat noch immer Eltern, die sich seiner erinnern, und so beließt Elwing eines Tages, den ersten Schritt zu tun und die Kluft zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutterliebe

„Onkel Galad!“, hallte die helle Kinderstimme über den Platz. „Guck mal, was wir gefunden haben!“

Zwei blonde Wirbelwinde tobten über den Markt, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, die sich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten waren. Elellinde und Anarhin rannten begeistert und ungeachtet der ganzen Marktbesucher zum Freund ihres Vaters und wedelten mit den neuesten Errungenschaften, die sie hatten erbeuten können: zwei bunte Muscheln, die ihnen soeben ihr Großvater gekauft hatte, weil man in ihnen das Rauschen des Meeres hören konnte, welches sie so sehr mochten.

Bei Gil-galad angekommen, rissen sie ihn in ihrer Begeisterung beinahe von den Beinen. Der hochgewachsene Noldo lachte auf. „Immer mit der Ruhe!“, rief er aus und zerzauste ihnen die Haare.

„Kinder!“, rief Celebrían erbost über den Markt, was immerhin auch Elrond dazu bewegte, nach seinen Jüngsten zu sehen, wie wieder einmal an seinem Freund hingen und ihm ganz begeistert zeigen wollten, was sie bekommen hatten. Er musste schmunzeln. Für seine jüngsten Kinder war Gil-galad tatsächlich ein Familienmitglied, ihr Onkel. So oft, wie er Elrond und Celebrían auf ihrem Weingut besuchte, war dies wohl auch kaum verwunderlich. Immerhin glaubte selbst Elrond hin und wieder, dass Gil-galad bei ihnen eingezogen waren.

„Sieh nur nach ihnen“, sagte Maglor ihm. „Ich kümmere mich hier um alles Weitere.“

Wie immer, wenn Markttag war, unterhielt auch Elrond hier einen Stand, an dem die Erzeugnisse des Weingutes verkauft wurden. Und das Geschäft lief gut, mittlerweile hatten sie ihren Betrieb erheblich vergrößern können, weshalb nun auch seine Ziehväter Maedhros und Maglor aushalfen.

„Verhandel nicht zu lasch“, riet Elrond noch mit einem schiefen Grinsen und eilte dann seinem Freund zur Hilfe, um ihn von seinen Kindern zu befreien. Etwas genervt war nun auch Celebrían hinzu gekommen, anscheinend durchaus gestresst von der überschwänglichen Energie ihrer Kinder.

„Wo ist euer Großvater, er hätte auf euch aufpassen sollen!“, rügte sie die Zwillinge. „Wie seid ihr schon wieder ausgebüchst? Ihr wisst, dass ihr das nicht machen sollt.“

Elellinde und Anarhin zogen synchron eine Schnute. „Aber hier gibt’s so tolle Sachen!“, quietsche Anarhin. Begeistert reichte sie ihrer Mutter die Muschel. „Opa Maitimo hat die uns gekauft! Die sind toll, man kann das Meer hören.“

Celebrían seufzte und sah zu ihrem Gemahl.

„Was siehst du mich da an?“, beschwerte sich Elrond. „Ich war mit unserem Stand beschäftigt!“

Gil-galad grinste. „Nur zwei Kinder und ihr seid überfordert“, neckte er, verstummte aber sofort kleinlaut, als Celebríans tödlicher Blick sich auf ihn lenkte. „Bin schon ruhig“, nuschelte er hastig.

„So, und jetzt verrate mir einer, wo Maitimo ist!“, drohte Celebrían.

„Ich hörte meinen Namen“, erklang es ganz scheinheilig hinter ihnen. Mit einer Unschuldsmiene trat der rothaarige Riese an sie heran.

„Du verziehst meine Kinder, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das nicht leiden kann!“, zeterte Celebrían sogleich los. Nachdem sie ihre anfängliche Scheu Maedhros und Maglor gegenüber abgelegt und sich daran gewöhnt hatte, dass sie kurzerhand bei ihrem Ziehsohn Elrond eingezogen waren, scheute sie nun keineswegs, selbst Maedhros wie einen wütenden Hausdrachen zurecht zu stutzen, sobald es um ihre Kinder ging.

Maedhros zuckte jedoch nur gelassen mit den Schultern. „Aus Elerrondo wurde doch auch etwas, wie du siehst.“

Elellinde und Anarhin hatten bereits die Süßigkeiten ausgemacht, die Maedhros erstanden hatte. Nun war Gil-galad zwar von ihnen befreit, dafür hüpften sie nun aufgeregt um ihren Großvater herum, der natürlich nicht allzu lange an sich halten konnte und sie ihnen gab. Begeistert stürzten sich die Zwillinge darauf.

Mit einem Schnauben wandte sich Celebrían ab und stapfte davon, nicht jedoch ohne einen giftigen Blick auf Maedhros. Eigentlich mochte sie ihn ja. Eigentlich … Elrond eilte ihr nach.

„Er meint es doch nicht so“, versuchte er seine Gemahlin zu beschwichtigen.

„Ich darf nicht einmal mehr meine eigenen Kinder erziehen!“, fauchte sie zurück.

Elrond zuckte zusammen. „Das gibt sich wieder, versprochen“, versuchte er es dennoch weiter. „Ich hatte als kleines Kind auch zu viel Speck auf den Rippen und sieh mich jetzt an. Es ist nun einmal seine Art zu zeigen, dass er einen mag. Er ist einfach so.“

„Sie sind immer noch meine Kinder!“

„Und seine Enkel …“

Celebrían schwieg für einen Moment, dann seufzte sie. „Na gut …“, gab sie sich widerwillig geschlagen. „Du hast wohl Recht. Immerhin kennst du deine Onkel besser als ich.“ Sie lächelte leicht.

„Siehst du. Und jetzt machen wir uns noch einen schönen Tag und ärgern uns nicht mehr“, schlug er vor. „Es geht ohnehin auf den Abend zu, wir könnten unseren Stand wohl bald auch schließen. Dann können wir noch mit den Kindern, Onkel Maglor, Onkel Maedhros und Galad ein wenig am Strand entlang spazieren. Was meinst du?“

Sie verdrehte die Augen, lächelte aber dennoch. „Wenn du es so willst.“

Im Hintergrund belagerten ihre beiden Kinder immer noch Maedhros, um noch mehr Süßes zu erbetteln. Wie Elrond seinen Onkel kannte, würde er nicht mehr lange standhalten können. Nur gut, dass Maglor mit dem Stand beschäftigt war, er würde seine Enkel nur noch mehr verwöhnen.

Da mittlerweile auch die ersten Stände ihr Tagesgeschäft schlossen, gingen nun auch sie in den Feierabend. Schnell war der Stand abgebaut und zwei von Elronds Angestellten, die in ihrem Betrieb als Aushilfskräfte arbeiteten, trugen alles zurück zum Gut, während die kleine Familie mitsamt Gil-galad sich auf den Weg zum Strand begab.

Es war ein warmer Sommertag und auch jetzt, am Abend, waren die Temperaturen noch angenehm. Das Meer hatte sich in den letzten Wochen stark erwärmt, sodass es dieser Tage äußerst beliebt war, sich auf diese Weise ein wenig zu erfrischen.

Eine Weile schon liefen sie am Strand entlang. Celebrían hatte mittlerweile ihre Schuhe ausgezogen, denn sie liebte den weichen, warmen Sand zwischen ihren nackten Zehen. Maedhros spielte mit den Kindern und tobte mit ihnen über den Strand. Maglor besprach mit Gil-galad die Tagesgeschäfte. Und Elrond genoss einfach den Augenblick.

„ _Atto_?!“, rief mit einem Male Elellinde und rannte zu seinen Eltern, gefolgt von seiner Schwester. Elrond fing den kleinen blonden Wirbelwind auf und hob ihn hoch. „Dürfen wir schwimmen gehen?“, bettelte der Junge.

„Aber nicht zu lange“, sagte Elrond. „Es wird bald frisch und ihr wollt doch nicht krank werden.“

„Jippie!“ Sobald sein Vater ihn wieder runter gelassen hatte, stürmte Elellinde mit seiner Schwester davon. Beinahe vergaßen sie noch ihre Kleidung auszuziehen, bevor in das Wasser stürmten und fröhlich planschten.

„Du bist hin und wieder viel zu sehr der Heiler“, sagte Gil-galad kopfschüttelnd aber grinsend.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Maedhros wieder zu ihnen gesellt und setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm, der vor einiger Zeit hier angeschwemmt wurde. „ _Toronya_ , gehst du Holz sammeln? Dann können wir ein kleines Feuer machen“, schlug er vor.

Da dieser Idee nichts entgegenzusetzen war, hielten sie es so. Schnell war genug Treibholz gesammelt und ein kleines abendliches Lagerfeuer entzündet, um das sie sich setzten. Mittlerweile ging die Sonne hinter ihnen im Westen unter und tauchte das Meer in ein glühendes Flammenmeer. Noch immer spielten Elellinde und Anarhin ausgelassen und bespritzten sich quietschend und lachend mit Wasser. Manchmal waren sie ja anstrengend, ging es Elrond durch den Kopf, doch die meiste Zeit waren sie so verzückende Kinder. Auch wenn sie im Gegensatz zu seinen anderen Kindern das Haar ihrer Mutter und ihre Augen geerbt hatten, so erkannte er doch viel von Elladan und Elrohir und Arwen in ihnen. Er dachte noch immer oft an sie und würde sie auch niemals vergessen wollen, doch mittlerweile schmerzten die Erinnerungen an sie kaum noch, waren kaum mehr als ein fernes Sehnen nach einer Zeit, die Vergangenheit war.

„ _Indonya_ “, riss Celebrían ihn mit einem Male leise aus seinen Gedanken. „Siehst du die Elbin dort hinten? Sie fiel mir schon vor einiger Zeit auf dem Markt aus. Es scheint, als wolle sie zu uns. Und … sie sieht dir verblüffend ähnlich.“ Erstaunt hielt sie inne.

Die Anwesenden blickten in die angegebene Richtung. Zischend sog Maedhros die Luft ein. Verwirrt blickte Elrond zu seinen Onkeln.

„Kennt ihr sie?“, wollte er wissen.

Maglor rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her. „Nun, ja. Das tun wir. Elrond, das ist deine Mutter.“

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie einen Schlag. Sprachlos sah er erst zu der Elbin, die in einiger Entfernung immer noch zögerte näher zu kommen, und dann wieder zu Maglor. „Bist du sicher?“, fragte er sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach.

Maglor nickte. „Mit Verlaub, aber das Gesicht von jemandem, der uns einen _silmaril_ vorenthält, vergessen wir so schnell nicht.“

„Meinst du, sie hat mich erkannt?“, fragte Elrond wohl schon leicht panisch. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit Elwing sprechen wollte.

„Ich denke, das hat sie. Zumindest kommt sie jetzt doch hierher“, warf Maedhros ein.

Elrond duckte sich intuitiv weg und Celebrían griff schon nach seiner Hand, um sie beruhigend zu tätscheln. Bedrücktes Schweigen legte sich über sie. Elrond starrte auf seine Füße und wünschte sich ganz weit weg. Als er hierher gekommen war, hatte er gehofft, dass sich seine Eltern vielleicht bei ihm melden würden, aber nichts dergleichen war jemals geschehen. Mittlerweile hatte er schon lange aufgegeben darauf zu hoffen. Nun Elwing zu sehen und wohl gezwungener Maßen auch kennen zu lernen war nicht gerad das, was er sich wünschte. Zumal er sich fragte, wo Earendil war, sein Vater, jener Vater, den man noch dieser Tage wie einen Helden feierte. Auch wenn die meisten mittlerweile davon absahen, es in seiner Gegenwart zu tun.

Man merkte Elwing die Unsicherheit an, mit der sie sich der kleinen Gruppe näherte, zumal auch sie Maedhros und Maglor schon von weitem erkannt haben musste.

„ _Mea lóme_ “, wünschte sie ein wenig zurückhaltend in die Runde.

Maedhros und Maglor erwiderten den Gruß höfflich, wenn auch distanziert. Celebrían sagte lieber gar nichts und Elrond brummte nur und musterte ansonsten weiter seine Schuhe. Gil-galad war der einzige, der sich erhob und Elwing warm begrüßte, denn er kannte sie gut aus seinen frühen Jahren als Hoher König und hatte oft Umgang mit ihr und Earendil gehabt.

„Das ist ja eine Überraschung, dich nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen!“, rief der einstige König aus. „Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre?“

Elwing lächelte höfflich, während sie einen raschen Blick auf Elrond warf. „Ich wollte mit … mit meinem Sohn sprechen.“

„Nach all der Zeit.“ Elrond konnte sich nicht zurück halten und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Frustration und Wut ihm deutlich anzuhören war.

Maglor warf ihm einen raschen und mahnenden Blick zu. Elwing legte eine schuldbewusste Miene auf.

„ _Atto_?“, rief Anarhin vom Ufer, während sie mit ihrem Bruder zu ihnen gerannt kam. „Wer ist das? Sie sieht so aus wie du!“

Bevor die Kinder noch mehr unbedachte Worte äußern konnten, erhob sich Maedhros und ging zu ihnen. „Wollen wir nicht noch ein wenig spielen? Hier werden jetzt ganz viele langweilige Erwachsenendinge besprochen, das ist sicher nichts für euch.“

„Na gut“, stimmen die Zwillinge wenig begeistert zu. Elwing hatte eindeutig ihre Neugierte geweckt, auch wenn sie nicht wissen konnten, wer die Fremde war.

„Setzt Euch doch“, bot Celebrían an, als Maedhros mit den Kindern außer Hörweite war. Freundlich lächelnd nahm Elwing das Angebot an. „Ich bin Celebrían.“

Höflich lächelnd kam Elwing dem nach. „Galadriels Tochter, Ihr seht Eurer Mutter sehr ähnlich. Es freut mich Euch kennen lernen zu dürfen.“

„Sagt, was Ihr zu sagen habt, und geht dann wieder“, brummte Elrond verstimmt. Schon allein, dass dieser Abend ohne Elwing so schön hätte werden können, trübte seine Stimmung erheblich. Von dem ganzen Rest gar nicht zu reden. Wie heuchlerisch, nach all den Jahren nun doch zu ihm zu kommen!

„Elrond, ich … mein Sohn …“ Offenbar wusste auch Elwing nicht, wo sie beginnen sollte. Nervös knetete sie ihre Hände und saß stocksteif ihnen gegenüber.

„Nennt mich nicht so, das bin ich nicht“, unterbracht Elrond sie harsch. „Mein Vater sitzt hier neben mir und ist kein Stern irgendwo weit oben am Himmel, eine Mutter hatte ich nie.“

„Elrond!“, warf Maglor warnend ein, erntete aber nur einen finsteren Blick.

Man sah Elwing an, dass diese Worte sie getroffen hatten, auch wenn sie über Maglors Ermahnung erstaunt schien. Dennoch beobachtete Celebrían sie mit Argusaugen und rückte demonstrativ näher zu Elrond.

„Ich weiß, dass so vieles zwischen uns steht, Elrond, und mir ist bewusst, dass unser … Verhältnis schwierig ist“, begann Elwing. „Aber ich bin immer noch deine Mutter. Zählt das denn nichts?“

Maglor sagte nichts, doch diese Stille sagte wohl mehr als jedes Lied. Sein Blick war finster, wenn auch nicht offen feindselig. Dennoch konnte sich Elrond denken, was hinter seiner Stirn vor sich ging: dieselben Gedanken, die auch ihn beschäftigten.

„Wo wart Ihr, als wir, Elros und ich, in jungen Jahren von Alpträumen geplagt waren, den letzten schwachen Erinnerungen an Arvernien?“, begann Elrond in eisigem Tonfall. „Wo wart Ihr, als wir allein durch das Ende von Beleriand irrten und ich erkennen musste, dass mein Bruder totkrank war? Wo wart Ihr, als wir diese schrecklichen Stunden durchleben mussten? Wo wart Ihr, als ich am Sterbebett meines Bruders saß und nichts mehr tun konnte, um ihn zu retten? Wo wart Ihr, als ich den Schrecken des Krieges erleben musste? Wo wart Ihr, als ich vernahm, dass meine Gemahlin gefangen gehalten wurde, und schlimmer noch, was ihr angetan wurde? Wo wart Ihr, als ich erkennen musste, dass ich ihr nicht mehr helfen konnte? Wo wart Ihr, als ich hörte, dass all meine Kinder gestorben sind? Wo wart Ihr?

Hier in Aman wart Ihr, weit weg von alledem. Habt Euch in Eurem Turm vor der Welt hier draußen versteckt und alles weit von Euch geschoben. Jeden Abend segelt Earendil aus und nichts ist wichtiger, als Euch um Euren Gemahl zu kümmern. Aber dass Ihr einmal zwei Söhne hattet, die vielleicht vor langer Zeit Mutterliebe hatten erfahren wollen, das war Euch wohl nie in den Sinn gekommen. Nein, ein Stein, ein _verdammter Stein_ , war ja wichtiger!

Schwierig ist eine deutliche Untertreibung, Elwing. Dass Ihr diejenige seid, die meinen Bruder und mich in die Welt setzte, fällt da eindeutig nicht im Geringsten ins Gewicht.“

Gil-galad war mittlerweile aufgestanden und hatte sich unauffällig entfernt. Dies war eine Familienangelegenheit. Auch wenn er sich vor vielen Jahren gut mit Elwing verstanden hatte, so war er sich doch nur deutlich dessen bewusst, wie Elrond von ihr dachte.

„Ich bin deine Mutter“, widerholte Elwing nur leise. „Auch nach all den Jahren. Was hätte ich denn damals tun sollen mit dem Messer an der Kehle?“ Das letzte wurde von einem Seitenblick auf Maglor begleitet.

„Ihr hättet ihnen den Stein geben müssen, sie hatten das einzige Anrecht darauf, jeder wusste das“, sagte Elrond sogleich. „Aber Ihr tatet es nun einmal nicht und all diese Dinge können nicht ungeschehen werden.“

„Wir taten es für euch, für Elros und dich“, beteuerte Elwing eindringlich. „Wir wünschten uns nichts weiter, als dass ihr in Sicherheit aufwachsen könnt, wie es sich jede Familie in jenen Zeiten gewünscht hätte. Ihr seid doch unsere kleinen Spatzen. Vielleicht sind wir ja gescheitert.“

„Nein, dass seid Ihr nicht“, mischte sich nun Maglor ein. „Es mag stimmen, Ihr hättet wissen müssen, was Euch drohte, denn uns trieb der Eid. Aber vielleicht war es auch gut so, wie sich alles damals ereignete? Hättet Ihr mit Earendil wirklich Aman erreichen können, hätte es noch etwas gegeben, das Euch in Beleriand hielt? Ich glaube nicht. Denn Ihr dachtet mit Sicherheit eine Zeit lang, Eure Söhne seien tot, und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und es wäre so gewesen.“

„Stattdessen habt Ihr Euch ihrer angenommen“, sagte Elwing leise und erstaunt. Noch bis zu diesem Tag schien sie nicht zu wissen, wie sie darüber denken sollte. „Vielleicht sollte ich Euch danken, würde ich es können. Auch wenn Ihr meine Söhne von mir entfernt habt …“

„Das hat er nicht, weder er noch Onkel Maedhros“, widersprach Elrond harsch. „Sie haben uns stets in dem Wissen aufgezogen, wer unsere leiblichen Eltern sind, dass wir nicht vergessen, wo unsere Wurzeln liegen. Dass wir sie dennoch als unsere Väter und unsere Familien ansehen und nicht Euch und Earendil, liegt allein in uns begründet. Sie hatten es uns nie eingebläut. Was denkt Ihr, warum ich sie Onkel und nicht Vater nenne? Es ist keine Kindheitsmarotte, die bis heute überlebt hat.“

Elwing schwieg lange und mied ihren Blick. „Weißt du, Elrond, ich habe oft an dich und Elros gedacht und ich bedaure zutiefst, was geschehen ist. Ich hätte euch wirklich gern aufwachsen sehen, euch und eure Kinder und Kindeskinder … Keine Mutter sollte ihre Kinder so in Stich lassen, wie ich es tat. Ja, es tat weh, als das Leid mit ansehen zu müssen, das euch widerfuhr, und es tut nun umso mehr weh zu hören, wie du von mir denkst. Aber vielleicht war es ja abzusehen gewesen, ganz unvermeidbar. Und vielleicht war es auch gut, dass … Maglor sich eurer annahm.“ Es schien ihr schwer zu fallen, Maglors Namen auszusprechen. „Und vielleicht war es ja einfach nur Feigheit, dass ich erst jetzt kam; ich habe mich oft selbst dafür verflucht, das kannst du mir glauben.

All das, was geschehen ist, ist unwiderruflich geschehen und hat sogar den Lauf der Geschichte beeinflusst. Aber vielleicht kann sich ja jetzt etwas ändern. Ich würde mich jedenfalls sehr freuen, wenn du mir erlaubst, deine Kinder kennen zu lernen.“

Elrond rang mit sich. Er wollte diese Frau nicht um sich haben, der alte Hass auf sie kochte bei ihrem Anblick wieder in ihm hoch, so kindisch es auch war. Und doch hatte ja auch sie Recht, zumal irgendetwas ihn dazu veranlasste ihr Glauben zu schenken. „Nicht jetzt jedenfalls“, sagte er daher schließlich.

„Nicht jetzt …“, wiederholte Elwing leise, schien es aber zu akzeptieren. Langsam und immer noch etwas verunsichert erhob sie sich wieder. „Gut … Dann werde ich wohl jetzt besser gehen.“ Mit einem letzten Blick in die Runde wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

Elrond sagte nichts, atmete nur tief durch. Doch sein Blick war weicher geworden.


End file.
